


Subpar

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Red Alert’s finally made it to Earth, and PRIMUS, what a mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subpar

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** Post 2007  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Red Alert  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from thayle. _Basically taking the world post 2007 movie and tossing Red Alert in it, but my brain is seeing them as G1-ish/IDW-ish, so make of it whatcha will. ^_^_
> 
>  **The Prompt:** _Or anything at all with Red Alert/his job, I love how you write him._

“Congratulations!” Red Alert announced as he strode right into the main hanger. “You’re all dead.”

As expected, everyone from Optimus Prime, to Ratchet, to Ironhide, to the human soldiers spun around and stared with wide, startled optics at him. Red Alert tossed the sticky grenade in his hand up and caught it a few times just to pound his point home, then tucked it into his subspace.

“Was he playing with a bomb?” one of the humans asked.

“Red Alert!” Prime gasped, resembling more of a naughty sparkling caught in the act of stealing goodies than the Primus-chosen leader of an entire species. Credit for the speedy recovery though. “It is good to see you, my-”

“Save it!” Red Alert snapped. “Is this some plan? Are you all the bait in a trap for the Decepticons?” He certainly knew better. Traps would still have _someone_ watching to spring them. “I walked right onto this base with nothing more than a friendly wave to the humans standing guard!”

“Now, Red-”

Red Alert jabbed a finger up at Prime’s mask. “Don’t you dare ‘now, Red’ me Optimus Prime. Libraries have more frelling security than this _base_.” He sneered the word, then turned his optics to Ironhide. “Bodyguard. Hmmph! Honestly. You should be ashamed.”

“’Cons’re dead,” Ironhide protested, though at least _he_ had the decency to look somewhat cowed.

“They are not!” Red Alert huffed, hands on his hips. “Primus below us, you really don’t know about Barricade slinking around not two hundred miles from here? Or what about Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Starscream? How about Soundwave?” He threw his hands into the air at their disbelieving faces and turned away. For a single split second, Red Alert considered walking right back out those open doors and leaving them to it, but no. He’d been at this for far too long.

“When did you arrive?” a human asked. “We didn’t get any reports of meteors hitting the atmosphere.”

Red Alert looked down at the small organic, then back up to Optimus. “You announced your presence to the _entire_ planet before even assessing the situation?”

Everyone took one healthy step back from the soft growl of a question. “We were in a hurry,” Optimus tried to defend.

Red Alert cycled his vents and shoved down his temper. This was his fault for getting separated. They were all so hell-bent to find the Allspark, so sure they could handle a fight after so long, and so used to not having a base of operations to secure, that they just didn’t _think_ about it anymore.

Crouching, Red Alert took in the Major’s stripes on the nearby human and said, “I would like to secure this base before the Decepticons form back up and decide to bring the fight back to our doorstep. The very first things I require is that the humans allowed within the perimeter all know which Cybertronians actually have clearance. In fact, I think we need to begin with human clearance.” He paused, searching through the information he could access. “Major Lennox, correct?”

“Yes, sir,” the human replied.

“And you are technically the Commander of this base, yes?”

“That’s right,” Lennox said with a nod.

Red Alert nodded too. “Excellent. I’m going to set my people up on guard duty for the night, and I would like you to gather every last human on this base. If you would not trust them with the life of your creation in their arms when facing an attack, I want them gone. Of the people you select, I want full files on them, and will be interviewing them personally. I know he doesn’t act it, but Optimus is more than the Autobot’s military leader. His life must be protected whether he likes it or not.”

Optimus squeaked in protest, but wisely kept the denial behind his teeth.

“I understand,” Lennox said, and Red Alert thought he just might.

Finally allowing some of the tension to drain from his body, Red Alert offered Lennox a smile and offered his hand. “I am looking forward to working with you, Major. Now let’s save these idiots from themselves, shall we?”

Lennox snickered, and in the background Ratchet grumbled, but the human worked his comparatively tiny hand into Red Alert’s, ‘sealing the deal’ as the humans put it. “I believe we shall.” He pulled back and gestured to the other humans. “Get on the radios. Let the gate guards know a ‘Bot’s coming to relieve them. Round everyone up, let’s use the old motor pool.”

Red Alert rose and crossed his arms over his chest as the humans moved out. “Well?” he asked. “Pick a point of entry and guard it! Not you, Optimus! Primus in the Pits. You and I are going to have a talk.”


End file.
